Save The Last Dance For Me
by Melanie Masen
Summary: Isabella Swan uma rapariga de 17 anos vai estudar dança para a Julliard, lá irá reencontrar velhas amizades
1. Chapter 1

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

Prólogo

Quem diria que eu, Isabella Swan, uma rapariga desatrada de 17 anos, nascida na minúsula cidade de Forks no estado de Washigton, iria ganhar uma bolsa para ir estudar dança na Julliard em Nova Iorque e que lá iria encontrar o amor, num lindo pianista de cabelos cor de bronze e uns olhos que pareciam esmeraldas.


	2. Chapter 2 Admissão I

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

Admissão- Bella Pvd's

-O meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos, sou de Forks e vim fazer a audição.

-Muito bem, pode começar!- disse um dos júris.

Eu encarei rapidamente aquelas cinco caras mal humaradas, eram aquelas duas mulheres e três homens, que estavam encarregados de decidir o meu futuro. Se ganharia ou não uma das bolsas de estudo que a melhor escola de artes oferecia.

Comecei a dançar a coreografia que tinha ensaiado durante semanas, meses. Enquanto dançava ia pensando.

Quem me dera Alice, Emmet e prinpalmente Edward, os meus amigos de infância, estivessem ali para me apoiar.

Infelizmente, eles tinham-se mudado à alguns anos atrás e eu perdi contacto com eles.

Sabia que els estariam aqui para me apoiar e secalhar também a tentarem a sua sorte.

Alice estaria a encantar o júri com os seus passos de bailarina, Emmet com o sua tendência para o drama e Edward com o seu dom para tocar piano. Sinto tanto falta deles.

A pequena Alice, a minha melhor amiga, de cabelos curto, pretos e espetados, ia ás compras com a mãe dela me obrigava a ir também, adorava vestir-me e maquilhar-me, dizia que eu era a sua barbie em tamanho grande.

Emmet, ao contrário de Alice, grande demais para a sua idade, adorava pregar partidas, me deixar corada e sem graça e chatear o seu irmão Edward.

E por fim Edward, calmo, sereno, o meu melhor amigo, nós costumávamos ir para uma clareira sozinhos, sempre que nos queríamos desligar do mundo, sentia saudades de ouvir Edward a tocar no seu enorme piano, sentia saudades dos seus olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas.

Acabei a coreografia, com a imagem daqueles olhos extraordinários na minha mente. Agradeci fazendo uma vénia.

-Obrigado senhorita Swan, poderá aguardar lá fora pelos resultados.

Acenei com a cabeça, agradeci novamente e saí.

Cá fora, o Charlie o meu pai esperava-me com Jacob, um velho amigo da família.

-Então Bells, como correu?- perguntaram anciosamente.

-Bem, acho eu!-sessurrei.

-E agora, o que é que fazemos?-perguntou Jacob.

-Agora, tenho de esperar que acabem as audições, para poder saber os resultados. Acho melhor vocês se sentarem.

Esperámos meia hora, para as audições acabarem e outra meia hora, para os resultados saírem.

Uma das júris entrou, trazendo nas mãos os resultados, afixou-os na parede e foi-se embora.

Todas as pessoas que estavam naquela sala foram praticamente a correr para lá, eu fui andando muito lentamente com Charlie e Jacob atrás.

Quando cheguei perto da parede, a maior parte das pessoas já se tinham desviado, umas alegres por terem entrado, outras destroçadas por não terem conseguido. Será que eu seria uma das últimas, será que eu não tinha conseguido?

Comecei a ler a lista de baixo para cima, quando encontrei o meu nome, fiquei completamente estáctica.

-Então Bella, entraste ou não?- perguntou Charlie.

- Yessssssssss!- gritei de felecidade- Eu entrei, eu entrei, eu ganhei uma bolsa para ir para Nova Iorque, eu não acredito álguem que me belisque por favor.

Infelizmente, Jacob levou demasiado à letra o que eu disse.

- Aaaaiiiiii! Jake, seu estúpido, eu não estava a falar literalmente.

-Ups, desculpa Bells!

- Acalmam-se crianças, que tal voltármos para Forks?- sugeriu Charlie.

-Epa! Ia-me esquecendo, o meu pai convidou-os a irem lá a casa hoje jantar,- disse Jacob- é para comemorar a entrada da Bella em Julliard e também vai dar um jogo de baseball na Tv.

-Então, o que ainda estamos aqui a fazer?-perguntou Charlie.

-Esperem-me junto ao carro, eu tenho de ir trocar de roupa.

-Ok! Mas não te demores, se não vamos embora sem ti.-ameaçou Jacob.

Acabando de dizer isto foi-se embora juntamente com o meu pai.

**Espero que estejem a gostar da fic, tentarei postar nesta fic e na outra o mais rápido possível. Até lá deixem reviews.**

**Bjs**


	3. Chapter 3 Chegada

**Save The Last Dance For Me **

**Chegada- Bella Pvd's**

No final de Agosto mudei-me para Nova Iorque, as aulas começavam no ínicio de Setembro e até lá já queria estar instalada. O meu pai e o Jake vieram ajudar-me com a mudança, mas voltaram hoje para Forks e estou agora entregue à minha própria sorte.

Encontro-me neste momento sozinha no meu dormitório, juntamente com três camas vazias, a quarta cama já arrumada claro está é a minha. Espero que as minhas colegas de quarto sejam simpáticas, não me apetecia nada ter que levar com o mau humor de alguém.

Enquanto estava perdida nos meus pensamentos alguém bateu à porta, como estava do outro lado do quarto tive que correr para a abrir, mas como é habitual tropecei num tapete e caí, para uma bailarina ás vezes tenho um equílibrio terrível.

Assim que me consegui levantar fui abrir a porta e quando a abri deparei-me com uma loira e atrás dela alguém cheio de caixas, tinha tantas caixas nos braços que nem se conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa.

-Olá!- disse a loira- Sou a Rosalie Hale , mas podes me tratar por Rose e tu és?

-Isabella Swan, mas chama-me apenas Bella, não gosto do meu nome completo.

-Prazer em conhecer-te -disse Rosalie.

-A ti também- respondi.

-Meninas a conversa está muito boa, mas quem está debaixo destas caixas todas sou eu!- exclamou o rapz que se encontrava atrás de Rosalie-E já não aguento muito mais.

-Pára de te queixares Jazzie, vens desde o estacionamento a choramingar. Já me esquecia Bella este é o Jasper o meu irmão gémeo, Jasper esta é a Bella.

-Olá Bella!

-Olá Jasper!

-Bom, vejo que já escolheste a tua cama Bella. Jasper põe as minhas caixas na cama que está à frente da cama da Bella…Espera, espera talvez seja melhor pores na que está ao lado…

-ROSALIE! Fazes o favor de te decidir, eu já não aguento mais!-gritou Jasper.

-Ok, Ok, põe na cama que está à frente da da Bella. E ainda tens que ir buscar o resto das minhas malas.

- É que tu só podes estar a gozar comigo!-exclamou o rapaz enquanto deixava as caixas ao lado da cama.

- Não, não estou, tu vais buscar as malas ou eu não me chamo Rosalie Lillian Hale. E aviso-te já, que se não as fores buscar vais sofrer as consequências.

Jasper ao ouvir aquelas palavras proferidas pela irmã, paralisou e estremeceu ao lembrar-se do que a irmã era capaz para se vingar. Derepente saíu a correr, passando pelo corredor por uma rapariga de cabelo preto comprido que trazia consigo o que aparentava ser um vioncelo quase esbarrando nela.

-Consegues sempre o que queres do teu irmão?-perguntei a Rose.

-Quase sempre! Queres saber o que aconteu da última vez que…

-Desculpem este é o quarto nº 319?- perguntou a rapariga que Jasper quase atropelou.

-É sim!-respondi- Eu sou a Isabella Swan, mas prefiro Bella e esta é Rosalie Hale e o rapaz que quase te atropelou é o Jasper o irmão gémeo da Rose.

-Prazer eu sou Angela Webber e ao que parece sou a vossa comanheira de quarto.

-Prazer Angela-disse Rose- Entra, espero que te sintas a vontade.

-Obrigada Rosalie! Então o que vocês vão estudar?-pergontou a rapariga enquanto se derigia à cama ao lado da de Rosalie.

-Artes de Palco-respondeu a loira.

-Dança-respondi- e pelo instrumento que trazes contigo concluiu que vás estudar música.

-Sim, espero conseguir no final disto tudo um lugar em alguma orquestra. Bem o quarto é lindo, temia que fosse horrível.

Angela tinha razão o quarto era mesmo bonito com duas camas de cada lado, duas secretárias,o chão de madeira escura, as paredes em tom de bege, quatro cómodas também em tom de bege assim como as mesas de cabeceira,duas portas uma que levava à casa de banho e outra a um armário.

-É bem bom!-disse Rose- Bem quantos a vocês não sei, mas eu vou ver a sala de convívio e o refeitório, alguém quer vir?

-Obrigado Rosalie, mas tenho que ligar aos meus pais-disse Angela.

-Eu vou contigo.

Eu e a Rosalie saímos do quarto e dirigimo-nos ao elevador. Enquanto passeávamos pela escola fui descobrindo mais sobre Rose. Descobri que ela e o irmão eram do Texas e que para além de representar esta também gostava de cantar, descobri por ela que o seu irmão também iria estudar música como Angela, ele toca Saxofone.

Chegámos ao refeitório. Era grande e limpo, as paredes e o chão eram branco e as mesas e os bancos azuis.

-Oh Meu Deus! Olha para aquele rapaz, que pedaço de mau caminho!-exclamou Rosalie.

Olhei em volta.

-Qual deles?- havia cerca de dez rapazes no refeitório.

-Aquele alto, musculado, com cabelo preto.

Olhei em volta à procura do tal rapaz.

-Rose ainda não percebi qual é!

-Aquele que está a sair.

Virei-me para a porta a tempo de ver dois rapazes a saírem. Um definitivamente era o de Rose, o outro também era alto, mas menos musculado tinha o cabelo de um tom que eu pensei que nunca mais veria, um tom de cobre, quase como o de Edward. Mas aquele não poderia ser Edward ou podia? Enquanto eu me perdia em memórias os rapazes desapareceram da nossa vista.

-Bem que tal voltármos para o quarto- surgeriu Rosalie.

E assim lá fomos para o que seria a nossa casa nos próximos tempos.

…

**Desculpem pelo imenso tempo que estive sem escrever, isto aconteceu devido à falta de tempo e muitas vezes também à de inspiração, não vou mentir ao dizer que isto não vai se repetir, pois sei que isso pode voltar a acontecer. Mais uma vez desculpem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Sei que esta autora não merece, mas todas as reviews são bem vindas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reencontros

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

**Reencontros- Bella**

Dirigimo-nos para os elevadores que nos levariam ao piso do nosso quarto. Mas quando lá chegámos encontrámos Jasper a tentar colocar no elevador cerca de dez malas cor-de-rosa, mas sem muito sucesso.

-Jasper!-gritou Rosalie-Essas não são as minhas malas o que é que se passa?

-Olá Rose! Oi Bella!-disse o loiro depois de se ter recomposto do susto que levou quando a irmã a gritou.

-Jasper de quem são estas malas todas?- perguntou Rose.

-Acreditavas se eu dissesse que conheci uma rapariga incrível, parece-se com uma fada, ou com um anjo, mas tem uma energia do diabo.

Parece-me que alguém está apaixonado e à primeira vista.

-Bem eu quero conhecer essa rapariga. Se não gostar dela, aviso-te desde já que vou ser uma cunhada que ninguém gostaria de ter- disse Rosalie com uma cara maldosa.

-Vais gostar dela Rosalie! Mas será que vocês me podem ajudar, por favor?- pediu Jasper.

Conseguimos levar todas as malas para cima no mesmo elevador, não sei bem como.

-Para que quarto é que as levamos Jasper?

-Para o 319.

Então a paixão de Jasper ia ser a nossa companheira de quarto.

-Jasper, para o bem da rapariga, espero bem que eu goste dela. Ouviste?- ameaçou Rose.

-Porque é que estás a dizer isso agora?- perguntou ele.

-Porque nós estamos no mesmo quarto que ela- expliquei.

Dirigimo-nos para o quarto e logo ouvimos uma voz animada.

-Isto é incrível, estou tão anciosa para conhecer as outras.-disse a voz- Oh Meu Deus! Esqueci-me do Jasper, tenho que o ir ajudar.

A porta abriu-se derepente, dela indo contra mim, saíu uma rapariga baixinha de longos cabelos pretos, tinha uns lindos olhos verdes e umas feições de fada, que não me eram estranhas.

-ALICE!- exclamei- És tu?

-BELLA! Oh Meu Deus Bella és tu, és tu! Tive tantas saudades tuas!- gritou Alice.

-Também tives muitas saudades tuas fadinha, eu não acredito que estás aqui- disse ainda não acreditando que ela estava mesmo ali à minha frente.

-Ok será que alguém me pode explicar o que está a acontecer aqui? De onde é que vocês as duas se conhecem?- perguntou Jasper.

-Jazz, Bella é minha melhor amiga desde a infância mas perdemos o contacto quando eu me mudei à vários anos atrás. Amiga tens que me contar tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos.

-Eu conto Alice mas primeiro é melhor levarmos as tuas malas para dentro, para o NOSSO quarto- disse dando ênfase no NOSSO.

- Também vais ficar aqui?- perguntou ela.

Eu disse que sim com a cabeça.

-Vou sim, eu, Angela e Rosalie que é a irmã gémea de Jasper vamos ser as suas colegas de quarto- disse eu apontando na direcção das nossas colegas.

Sentámo-nos numa das camas e logo contei a Alice algumas das coisas que tinham acontecido nestes anos que se tinham passado. Contei sobre a escola e como tinha ficado horrível sem ela pois Jessica e Lauren eram umas estúpidas e como Mike sempre se atirava a mim, contei-lhe também que fui viver três anos com minha mãe e com Phill o meu padrasto em Phoenix, contei-lhe que me tinha tornado uma grande amiga de Jacob e como nunca deixei de dançar. Alice também falou da sua vida de como viveram em vários sítios sempre saltitando de um lado para o outro devido ao trabalho do pai dela, Carlisle era médico. Os outros ouviram e também foram fazendo perguntas.

-Ai Bella isto vai ser tão bom estamos aqui como sempre sonhámos desde que éramos pequenas, eu, tu, o Emmet e o Edward vai ser fan…

- O Edward! Ele está cá?

-Claro que sim! E o Emmet também- disse ela rindo-se por amiga ter simplesmente falado de Edward esquecendo-se do outro irmão- ai que cabeça tonta eu sou, nós temos que os ir buscar, eles vão ficar tão contentes por te ver, especialmente Edward.

Eu corei um pouco com esta afirmação dela, eu sentia tantas saudades do meu melhor amigo.

Derepente o telemóvel de Alice começou a tocar.

- Oh é o Edward.-informou- Estou! Eward? Sim já estou no meu quarto, olha será que tu e o Emmet podem vir aqui? Eu preciso de um favor vosso. O meu quarto é o 319- disse ela desligando.

-Porque é que não lhes disseste da Bella?-perguntou Jasper.

-Oh seu retardado está claro que é para lhes fazer uma supresa- claro que esta resposta tinha que vir de Rosalie.

Ficámos a falar até que bateram à porta. O meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, era agora. Alice sussurou para mim para eu ir abrir a porta.

Levantei-me e fui em direcção à porta.

…

**Espero que estajam a gostar e não se esquçam de deixar reviews. Beijos**


End file.
